Interrogation
by jeu de mots
Summary: Watching Olivia in an interrogation stirs up some feelings for Amanda. Rolivia. M for a reason :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is** _ **not**_ **my first fic (by a longshot…) but it is the first one I'm publishing for Rolivia. Hope you all enjoy.**

 _Interrogation_

Amanda was mesmerized, blue eyes following her Lieutenant with razor-sharp precision as the brunette expertly unraveled the perp she was sweating in the interrogation room.

In reality, the guy was guilty as sin. They knew it. He knew it. And on some level, he _knew_ they knew it. Even without a confession, the squad would be handing an airtight case to their ADA. Ideally, their victim wouldn't even have to testify.

But Olivia had wanted a run at him anyway. She wanted to get him to admit what he did, if for no other reason than to help the victim on the path toward healing.

This tenacity was one of countless things that drew Amanda to the older woman; that had her rooted to this spot, hypnotized as she followed Olivia's every move.

Olivia Benson was a force to be reckoned with. Her reputation had preceded her to the point that Amanda admired the woman from afar before she ever got a chance to work with her. But getting to watch the Lieutenant close up? Getting to _learn_ from her, work _with_ her….

She watched as Olivia leaned in close to their perp; her face only inches from his, her voice low, taking on that throaty quality that always seemed to bring people to their knees. The brunette oozed sex, and she knew it. Used it.

Amanda had been attracted to Olivia for a long time. Years, even. She figured half the department probably was—and the other half was probably in denial. _How could they not be_ , she wondered incredulously. Through the glass, she allowed her eyes to rake over the Lieutenant; from her fierce-yet-feminine heeled boots, to the tight black pants that seemed to cling perfectly to every dip and curve of definition on her mile-long legs, to the emerald blouse that made everything about the older woman just _pop_.

Through the speaker on the wall, she listened as Olivia aligned herself with the perp. The brunette's voice was smooth, just enough seduction woven into her words that she had the guy—and Amanda—hanging onto her every syllable.

Olivia ambled her way from the power-position she held behind the perp to perch on the edge of the table in front of him, situating herself just close enough that the Lieutenant could tell he was uncomfortable with the proximity. Amanda's breath hitched on the other side of the glass when Olivia leaned forward, further into her subject's personal space. It was a subtle movement, but it allowed Amanda the tiniest peek at bared cleavage, contained by a scrap of dark lace.

Amanda felt her cheeks tint with an aroused blush; her teeth sunk into her lower lip and moisture pooled in her panties as she became so engrossed in the scene in front of her that she didn't even notice that Fin had joined her at the one-way glass.

"She'll break 'im," her colleague said confidently, sparing her a sideways glance. "Look at the bastard. He's sweating."

 _Can you blame the guy?_

Amanda hummed in agreement, unable to tear her eyes away.

"I got this," Fin said, motioning toward the interrogation room through the glass. "Go get you a snack or somethin', Rollins," he smirked. "You don't look right…"

Amanda had finally forced herself to step away and half-heartedly picked at a bag of chips while she tried to tackle the growing mountain of paperwork on the side of her desk.

She couldn't concentrate, though. Instead of the reports she was working on, she could only see Olivia circling the table in the interrogation room. Instead of the bustle of the squad room, she could only hear Olivia's voice.

After shifting uncomfortably in her seat for what felt like the tenth time, Amanda sighed, tossing her pen on the desktop and closing her laptop. She looked around; it was getting into the evening hours, and apart from her colleagues handling the interrogation, there wasn't much activity going on. She couldn't work like this, and if she was quick, they wouldn't miss her.

Quickly but calmly, the blonde detective made her way up the stairs to the cribs, breathing a sigh of relief when she pushed the door open and found the dingy room deserted. A cursory peek into the locker room, where the showers were, yielded the same result, and she took a deep breath, making her way to a cot in the corner, farthest from the door.

Olivia had gotten under her skin—so much so, Amanda knew it wouldn't take her long once she got going. She lay down on the bed and unbuckled her belt with shaking fingers, leaving the zipper intact but undoing the button of her pants before sliding her hand inside, beneath the satin of her panties.

Her eyes drifted shut as her fingers made contact with hot, drenched flesh, sliding through the ocean of wetness that her Lieutenant had coaxed from her body without even trying. Circling her swollen clit with the pad of her middle finger, she pushed her hips into her own touch, letting a muted groan escape parted lips as images of the brunette woman flooded her mind.

Warm brown eyes, olive skin, that freckle that liked to peek out on her upper lip from time to time when her lip-gloss wore off… She imagined Olivia talking to _her_ in that sultry voice she used in interrogations, her deliciously curvy body hovering over her own, plump lips devouring her mouth, heavy panting breaths hitting her cheek as her own slender fingers curved around full breasts, massaging…

"Oh, God," Amanda murmured. She tossed her head back into the thin pillow, allowing the tips of her fingers to circle her clit faster and faster, images and sensations of Olivia running at warped speed through her head—both real and imagined.

She was getting so close. Her hips were moving rhythmically into her hand, her inner walls clenching furiously despite having nothing to tighten around. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead, her breath coming out in labored pants as her face scrunched up in pleasure.

" _Li-Liv…"_

Any second now…

...

The bastard finally broke.

She had played every card in the deck, every page of her playbook, and she finally broke him.

It had taken hours, and she felt _disgusting._ Not just from the mental exertion, but also from being in close proximity to such a vile piece of shit. She shuddered as she made her way up toward the showers, recalling how close she'd had to get to him as part of her act. So close she could practically feel his rancid breath hitting her face.

Fin and Carisi had done the honors of taking him to Central Booking to be processed, and after responding to a couple of high-priority emails, she'd trudged upstairs, eager to wash the filth of the day off of her skin.

She opened the door to the cribs softly just in case someone was getting some shut-eye, but stopped just inside the doorway when she heard a faint noise coming from the opposite end of the room. It sounded like…moaning, coupled every few seconds with heaving, panting breaths.

Concerned that someone was in the throes of a vivid nightmare, she slowly made her way toward the source of the sounds, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light of the room.

" _Li-Liv…"_

Olivia's brow furrowed. _That sounded like Amanda_.

As she stepped closer, her eyes widened and her mouth went slack as she finally got an unobstructed view of her subordinate.

Amanda was sprawled across the furthermost twin bed; blonde bangs sticking to her sweat-dampened forehead, her eyes were shut tight, teeth dug so deeply into her lower lip Olivia was surprised she wasn't drawing blood. The most surprising thing, however, was the hand that was working furiously beneath the material of the detective's pants, the muscles in her forearm visibly rippling with effort.

" _Fuck, Liv…"_ Amanda panted breathlessly, tossing her head from side to side on the lumpy pillow.

Without taking another second to think, Olivia stepped closer to the bed, lowering herself onto the edge of the mattress at the same time that her hand grasped Amanda's arm.

The blonde's eyes darted open at the sudden contact, thinking she was alone, and the flush in her cheeks quickly changed from arousal to embarrassment as the subject of her fantasies suddenly appeared on the small bed beside her.

 _Fuck._

"I…uh—this…" Amanda stammered, closing her eyes tightly against the inquisitive stare the older woman was laying on her and pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "Shit, I'm—"

Olivia's grip tightened on the arm in her grasp. "Are you close?" the brunette murmured.

Amanda's eyes popped open again, searching Olivia's. Of all the things she might have expected the older woman to say, _that_ had not been among them. She was stunned silent and could only nod in response, her eyes widening when Olivia moved to pull her hand from her pants. She released an involuntary whimper at the sudden loss of contact, her eyes never leaving Olivia's face as the Lieutenant's hand hovered over the waistband of her jeans. "Can I?"

The younger woman couldn't blink, for fear of this all dissolving into a sordid dream. Surely Olivia was not offering to finish what she'd started and get her off. _Surely_ not…

Only…she _was_.

"Amanda," Olivia prodded gently, the softness in her brown eyes dwarfed only by the lust the blonde could see growing in intensity. "Can I?" she repeated.

Dumbly, Amanda nodded again and her eyes closed of their own accord when long, tanned fingers disappeared beneath her jeans and found her wetness.

Olivia propped herself up on an elbow beside the blonde, watching the pleasure contort the younger woman's face as her fingers circled her clit before dipping down to tease her entrance. She dipped her head down and dotted kisses along Amanda's shoulder, stopping when her lips pressed lightly against her ear. "You're so wet, Amanda," she marveled huskily.

"Mhmm," Amanda whimpered, licking her lips and nodding her head; eyes still shut tight as her boss's fingers pleasured her. She turned her head, blinking lazily at Olivia before letting out a sharp cry as the older woman's thumb put much-needed pressure on her clit. Her outburst sparked a barely coherent thought, which she voiced with herculean effort between soft moans. "The door…"

"Fin and Carisi took Tackett to central booking," Olivia whispered, watching the blonde shiver against her. "It's just us."

Amanda nodded faintly in acknowledgement and Olivia couldn't resist, leaning forward and capturing the younger woman's lips in a languid kiss, tongues darting out to play lightly with the other's.

Breaking the kiss, Olivia shifted so she had better leverage and she teased Amanda's opening with two fingertips before sliding her fingers inside, filling the younger woman and garnering a guttural groan that was released against her lips. The blonde arched her back, meeting each of Olivia's thrusts with a pleasured grunt.

Hovering on the edge, Amanda reached out, her fingers wrapping around Olivia's arm in a vice grip, preventing the Lieutenant from extracting her hand. "Don't…don't st-stop," she grated, gritting her teeth.

The brunette plunged her fingers in and out of the detective, angling her hand just slightly so she could get to Amanda's clit with her thumb before pressing down. "Come, Amanda," she urged quietly, eyes staring almost unblinkingly at the younger woman.

Amanda's back bowed, a visceral groan escaping her throat as she let go, walls tightening impossibly around her boss's fingers. "Oh, _Gooooooood…"_

"That's it," Olivia coaxed, gradually slowing her movements as Amanda flopped back on the mattress, completely spent. Gently, the brunette extracted her fingers, taking care to swipe Amanda's sensitive clit as she did so, smirking when the younger woman's body jolted at the unexpected stimulation.

"Shit," Amanda gasped.

Olivia watched Amanda's breathing return to a normal cadence, softly rubbing circles on the younger woman's stomach. When the other woman's eyelids finally opened to reveal blue irises, Olivia smiled. "I didn't know you thought about me like this."

Amanda snorted in laughter, looking away from Olivia briefly as she laced her fingers with the brunette's, resting on her stomach. "Not exactly something you bring up at the coffee counter, _Lieutenant_."

"Fair enough," Olivia conceded with a smile. For a brief moment, brown eyes locked on blue before Amanda threaded her free hand through Olivia's hair, pulling the other woman closer until their lips touched, deepening the kiss immediately and smiling against the older woman's lips when the move prompted a soft moan.

"What made you come up here?" she husked, nuzzling Olivia's nose with her own.

The brunette cupped Amanda's cheek, resting her forehead against the younger woman's. "I wanted to shower that interrogation off me." She winked at the blonde, smirking, "I heard you moan my name and got distracted."

Pink tinted Amanda's cheeks and she bit her lip shyly. "Oh," she chuckled.

Olivia stood up from the cot, offering her hand to Amanda and helping to pull her up. "I never got that shower," she said, eyes darting to the open belt hanging at the detective's waist.

"No, I guess you didn't," Amanda returned, matter-of-factly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"And," Olivia pushed damp locks of blonde hair off the younger woman's forehead, "It looks like you're a little sweaty," she observed. Amanda arched an eyebrow at her Lieutenant, prompting the brunette to bite her lip before raising her eyebrows inquisitively. "Join me?"

 **Love it? Hate it? Think I should go back to writing my original ship and shelve this experiment forever? You know what to do...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the follow-up! I hope it fulfills expectations. I'm waiting for the muse to come back for a follow-up to Close Call 2.0, but in the meantime I have a couple new things I'm working on. Stay tuned.**

 **Here's where we left off:**

 _Olivia stood up from the cot, offering her hand to Amanda and helping to pull her up. "I never got that shower," she said, eyes darting to the open belt hanging at the detective's waist._

" _No, I guess you didn't," Amanda returned, matter-of-factly, a smile tugging at her lips._

" _And," Olivia pushed damp locks of blonde hair off the younger woman's forehead, "It looks like you're a little sweaty," she observed. Amanda arched an eyebrow at her Lieutenant, prompting the brunette to bite her lip before raising her eyebrows inquisitively. "Join me?"_

* * *

 ** _Part Two_**

 ** _The Shower_**

It was like walking into an alternate universe, following Olivia into the locker room, and Amanda didn't let her eyes stray from the curvy brunette ahead of her, even as she reached a hand back to lock the door behind them. Getting caught by Olivia had ended up being unexpectedly serendipitous, but she didn't want to push their luck - not here.

Amanda's open belt clanged as she stepped further into the room, a jarring reminder that everything in the last half hour or so _had_ actually happened. It wasn't some bizarrely vivid dream that her subconscious had concocted and would make looking Olivia in the eyes a near impossibility for the rest of her days.

It had happened.

And all signs pointed to it happening again.

Breathing in deeply through her nose to quell a sudden rush of nerves, Amanda hung back slightly when Olivia disentangled their loosely intertwined fingers and made her way to the furthermost shower stall. She thought she heard the brunette say something over her shoulder as she leaned behind the curtain to start the shower, but whatever it was, was lost to her distraction as she eyed the long, shapely leg that jutted out as the lieutenant sought leverage to turn the water on.

The squeak of the shower knob echoing within the tiled room broke her trance, and she blinked rapidly as Olivia reappeared in front of her, pulling a butterfly clip from seemingly out of nowhere and twisting her smooth brown hair up effortlessly as steam from the shower filled the locker room.

Amanda watched silently as Olivia braced herself with one hand on the worn wooden bench that separated the lockers from the showers before bending over slightly to remove her boots, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped when the angle afforded her an unobstructed view down the other woman's blouse.

Her orgasm was still so recent, only minutes prior, but she felt ready to go again at the sight of the lieutenant's ample breasts, encased so sexily in a lace bra. She saw Olivia's lips twitch in a knowing smirk and silently berated herself for such an obvious reaction.

 _You're a grown woman, Rollins,_ she mentally chastised, _Not some horny pre-teen boy._

"It's okay."

Foggy blue eyes refocused and Amanda quirked her head in confusion as Olivia padded barefoot the few steps until she was close enough to touch. "What?"

The older woman stepped closer, tangling the fingers of her right hand with Amanda's left. "You're allowed to look, you know," she said perceptively, smiling warmly as a blush traveled up Amanda's upper chest to her neck and cheeks.

"You don't need me leerin' at you like some sex-crazed horndog, though," Amanda shook her head. She smiled as Olivia snorted a laugh, and with a confidence she wasn't quite feeling, she lifted her free hand and pushed a lock of brown hair behind the older woman's ear. "You're beautiful, Liv."

Feeling a blush heat her cheeks, Olivia leaned in and pecked the other woman's lips. "Thank you," she whispered. For a moment she stayed close, their breaths mingling in the minimal space between them before she gently squeezed the fingers interlaced between hers and cocked her head toward the shower that was still billowing with steam. "At some point the hot water is going to run out…"

"Right," Amanda said thickly, nodding as they each took a half step backward to put some distance between themselves. "We should probably-" She stopped speaking, the breath completely leaving her lungs as she watched Olivia cross her arms over her midsection, gripping the bottom of her blouse and pulling it over her head, tossing it carelessly onto the bench before her hands moved to undo the button and zipper on her dress pants.

The brunette paused her movements though as she noticed that Amanda was frozen, small hands lingering on the still-closed buttons of her plaid shirt, lips parted dazedly as her eyes hurried to take in every inch of newly exposed flesh, as if committing it all to memory should she never get the chance to see it again.

Amanda's fingertips twitched against her own shirt, aching to touch the smooth, tanned skin of her lieutenant. She craved holding the weight of the other woman's breasts in her hands; feeling the heat of the other woman's skin against hers. She'd imagined this moment, in various locales, but her fantasies paled in comparison to what she was feeling now. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, wondering what the other woman would taste like, the thought pulling an involuntary moan from her throat. "Jesus," she breathed.

Olivia bit her lip, trying valiantly to hide the chuckle at the dazed look on Amanda's face as the younger woman drank her in. She lowered the zipper on her pants, hooking her thumbs in the waistband before shimmying them over her hips, bending over to pull them off one leg a time. She straightened, clad only in her bra and matching panties, and tilted her head as she watched the blonde's eyes travel up her body. When they finally landed on brown eyes, sparkling with amusement, it was Olivia's turn to watch as the detective's nimble fingers were finally jolted into action, hastening to unbutton her own shirt.

The flush deepened on the fair skin of the younger woman's chest as she shrugged the shirt off her shoulders, watching Olivia's teeth sink into a plump lower lip as Amanda lowered the zipper of her jeans, pushing them over her hips and clumsily stepping out of them, smirking as she heard a faint _fuck_ over the running water as Olivia took her in.

In an equal state of undress, their eyes locked; an already heated moment becoming even more charged as they simultaneously reached to unclasp their bras before letting the material fall to the floor and pushing their panties down to join the rest of their clothing, neither daring to break their eye contact to look downward.

It was Olivia who gave in first, diverting her eyes to the younger woman's exposed body for the briefest of seconds before she held her hand out, meeting blue eyes once again. "Come here," she croaked, her voice betraying her affectedness at the weight of the moment.

Though she was outwardly confident, inside, Olivia was reeling just as much as her detective-just as shocked at the turn of events that had transpired between them; thoughts and feelings she'd never given voice to suddenly being realized as her brain struggled to process how much things had changed in the last few minutes.

They released soft moans simultaneously as their bare skin touched for the first time, breasts against breasts as they wrapped their arms around each other. Olivia had barely a second to take in a steadying breath before Amanda boldly took her lips in a slow-but-demanding kiss, prying plump lips open with her seeking tongue and drawing a whimper from the older woman's throat.

Olivia gave into the sensations the blonde was evoking in her, ratcheting up the intensity of their lip-lock before gradually tapering it down. She rested her forehead against Amanda's as they pulled away, both of them breathless, and she smiled as she laced their fingers together. "Let's get cleaned up," she suggested lowly, tugging the blonde behind her as she turned toward the shower.

Amanda followed her dutifully, biting her lip to hide her smile. She couldn't help but think she was going to thoroughly enjoy getting dirty before they even thought about getting clean.

* * *

Somehow, she'd survived the unexpectedly sensual act of washing Amanda's hair.

Her eyes had been drawn to the cords of the younger woman's neck as she craned her head back under the spray of the water; tanned fingers lathering shampoo and then conditioner into blonde locks as brown eyes followed endless beads of water in their descent down taut, pale skin; charting irregular paths over dips and curves.

At one point, she wondered if Amanda was deliberately torturing her; the sounds erupting from the detective's throat so wanton and sensual as fingertips massaged her scalp, Olivia had to press her thighs together in an attempt at some relief from the growing pressure between her legs.

And then, once blonde hair was rinsed, she watched as Amanda let her eyes flutter open, unable to contain her gasp when she was met with shockingly bright blue. She felt heat swirl in her lower belly as she watched full pink lips curl into a slow smile and and she lifted a hand to trace the arch of a perfectly sculpted, dark blonde eyebrow. For a moment, she was lost in the arousal she saw swirling in the younger woman's eyes and didn't even register her body being guided backward into the shower wall until she released an involuntary hiss as her wet, bare skin made contact with the cold shower tiles.

"You okay?" It was the first time either of them had spoken since their shower began and the roughness in Amanda's voice made her heart flutter as she nodded in response.

"Yeah," Olivia whispered, shivering as Amanda's hands traced light patterns up her sides, between her hips and the undersides of her breasts. "Tile's cold," she explained breathily, though now she was trembling for an entirely different reason.

Amanda smirked knowingly, and with a confidence that she'd acquired at some undetermined point between Olivia's helping hand in the cribs and their mutual nakedness, she purred, "Let's warm you up, then…"

Instead of being propelled into the spray of hot water, Olivia grunted as determined lips captured her own and Amanda's hand came up to wrap around the back of her neck to pull her closer, fingers tangling in loose strands of brown hair that had fallen from the hold of her butterfly clip.

The lieutenant cocked her head to the side, her grip tightening on Amanda's hips as she parted her lips to accept the younger woman's probing tongue. Any hesitancy that Amanda may have been feeling before seemed to have left, as the blonde used her body to press Olivia further against the shower wall.

Needing air, Olivia tore her lips away, craning her head back as Amanda immediately adapted to the change in direction, pink lips latching onto the older woman's neck instead. "Mmm, 'Manda…" she moaned.

Amanda hummed, dotting kisses along the line of the other woman's shoulder before retracing her steps to taste the other shoulder, her hands acquainting themselves with every inch of bare skin she could reach.

Slender hands finally made their way to cup Olivia's full breasts, and the ladies released simultaneous moans of appreciation at the sensation. Amanda had grossly underestimated how amazing it would feel, holding the weight of the lieutenant's breasts in her hands. The brunette could do nothing to stop the automatic roll of her hips as Amanda's sure fingers pinched at her erect nipples, expertly playing the chord that served as a direct line to her already aching bundle of nerves.

"You feel so good, Liv," Amanda groaned, dropping her head to Olivia's shoulder as she continued kneading the sensitive flesh.

Olivia let her hands slide from the blonde's hips to her behind and she moaned as Amanda threaded a thigh between her own, pressing the firm muscle against her center. "So do you," she rasped, biting her lip to hide her smile as the younger woman pulled her head back just far enough for their eyes to meet. Holding Amanda's gaze, she deliberately ground down against the other woman's thigh, a breathy gasp of pleasure escaping her parted lips as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Amanda watched, slack-jawed, as Olivia took control of her own pleasure, moving her body against the younger woman's so Amanda could feel the heat of her arousal as it spread along her skin. "Fuck…" she whispered, awed.

The movements against her thigh continued steadily and Amanda was lost in the small noises and grunts that were escaping her lieutenant as the older woman writhed against her. She had no idea what would happen after today-if this endeavor and the one in the cribs were isolated occurrences, secret rendezvous shared between the women and never to be repeated again, or… if maybe this was the beginning of something that her brain couldn't even begin to process at the moment.

Not knowing whether she'd get another opportunity, she squeezed Olivia's hips to slow down her movements. "Liv," she prompted, biting her lip briefly to stifle the smile at the dazed look she got when brown eyes lazily opened to stare at her.

"Mmmm," Olivia hummed. "S'wrong?"

Amanda released a breathy chuckle at the sight of her normally on-the-ball lieutenant reduced to a mess of arousal and leaned in, unable to resist planting a sound kiss on full lips. "Nothin's wrong," she explained, pulling away only slightly. "I just...want…"

Brown eyes never left Amanda's face, her hands coming up to the younger woman's waist as her gaze sharpened, scrutinizing the detective. "What do you want, Amanda?" she whispered.

 _To taste you._

The words were on the tip of the younger woman's tongue, but she couldn't find her voice, so she let her actions to the talking instead. Without breaking contact with Olivia's eyes, Amanda lowered herself to her knees on the floor of the shower, lightly running her fingertips along the outside of Olivia's thighs as she watched the full understanding of what was about to happen register in the brunette's eyes.

"Fuck," Olivia whimpered, adjusting her stance in preparation without any provocation from Amanda and shutting her eyes tight at the first feel of the blonde's lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Tucked into the corner of the shower, her fingers clenched in a death grip around the soap shelf to keep her from losing her footing against the onslaught of pleasure that was sure to come, courtesy of Amanda's lips and tongue.

* * *

It was a good thing she was already on the floor, Amanda thought, as she started feeling vaguely lightheaded from a combination of the steam from the shower and the heady scent of Olivia's growing arousal as well as her own.

She teased the crease at the top of the older woman's upper thigh with the tip of her tongue, hiding a smirk as Olivia whimpered and seemed to sink further down the wall before catching herself and running steadying a hand through wet blonde hair.

"Please…" Olivia whispered, her low voice barely audible over the sound of the water while Amanda nuzzled the neat strip of hair at the apex of her thighs.

"Hm…?"

Olivia looked down, meeting blue eyes alight with arousal and amusement, and bit her lip. "I want you," she pleaded. She saw a flicker of surprise in the younger woman's eyes and her lips twitched in a warm smile. Cupping the side of the blonde's face, she let her thumb trace over the pronounced cheekbones of the younger woman, watching as Amanda's eyelids fluttered to a close at the tenderness of the caress. "Please touch me, Amanda."

Wordlessly, Amanda let her hands trail up the smooth legs of her lieutenant. Her eyes never left the older woman's face, watching as her smile gave way to a look of utter pleasure when Amanda's fingers found and separated lower lips, revealing the firm point of Olivia's clit, twitching and aching to be touched.

"Beautiful…" Amanda whispered reverently before leaning forward and giving Olivia's sex an experimental lick, her tongue gliding effortlessly through slick folds. She heard Olivia gasp in surprise at the sensation, fingers tightening against her scalp. "You taste amazing," she rasped, sparing a glance up the brunette's body to find her ample chest heaving in time with panting breaths, her head thrown back against the wall of the shower. "You okay?"

Olivia grunted helplessly, desperate to feel Amanda's mouth against her once again. She looked down, heavy-lidded brown eyes making contact with blue immediately, and she nodded, pushing her hips toward Amanda's face. "More," she pleaded breathily. " _Please_."

The younger woman obliged the request but took her time, not wanting even a centimeter of skin to go unexplored as she teased the lieutenant. Rhythmically dipping her tongue between Olivia's lower lips and lapping at the wetness she found there, Amanda let her fingers trail light patterns along the smooth caramel skin of the brunette's legs, enjoying the chorus of muted mewls and grunts that her touches were eliciting.

Only in her wildest dreams would she have believed that she would be here, head buried between her lieutenant's thighs; touching her, tasting her. Olivia had always been forbidden fruit; she was determined to enjoy the nectar for as long as she could.

She felt the muscles of Olivia's thighs tense beneath her fingertips as the older woman's hips continuously rolled into her mouth, drawing her tongue deeper before she migrated upward, tracing circles around the older woman's clit. "Oh my God," Olivia panted, her face-what Amanda could see of it, anyway-contorting into a wanton display of ecstasy as the blonde took her closer and closer to the edge.

Sensing from her frantic movements that Olivia was getting close, she brought a hand upward from where it had been on the brunette's thigh and found Olivia's entrance, inserting first one finger, then two, groaning at the feel of tight walls enveloping her digits.

Amanda thrusted upward, harder and faster when Olivia asked for it, until the older woman was practically standing on the tips of of her toes, both hands holding onto Amanda's head, her upper back pressed firmly against the wall of the shower for stability as her hips undulated nonstop. "Let me feel you," Amanda encouraged breathlessly, trying to keep up. She wrapped her lips around the other woman's clit and sucked with increasing force as Olivia neared completion.

"Oh, god… Amanda… I'm-fuck, I'm gonna-" Olivia growled, pushing Amanda's face impossibly deeper into her sex as she drew perilously close to the edge of her own personal oblivion.

"Come, Liv," Amanda gasped. Her knees were killing her, her forearm beginning to burn from the exertion of pistoning in and out of the older woman, but she was determined to see this through, to feel Olivia tightening around her fingers, to make her feel even a fraction as good as she'd felt in the cribs only a little while earlier. She leaned forward and once again wrapped her lips around Olivia's swollen clit, sucking hard until she felt the first tremors of the older woman's release around her fingers and Olivia's unintelligible moans echoed in the locker room. Replacing her mouth with her thumb, she guided Olivia gently through the powerful release, dotting light kisses along the other woman's upper thighs and hips, watching from below as Olivia gradually came down.

With one final shuddering breath, Olivia collapsed against the shower wall, spent; one hand still tangled in Amanda's hair while the other tiredly ran down her face. "Fuck," she breathed, looking down at Amanda with a small, satiated smile. "That was...wow."

 _Indeed it was_ , Amanda thought as she returned the smile, committing to her memory the look of sheer bliss that had spread across the brunette's face at the height of her orgasm. Tanned skin was now covered in a sexy flush, and beads of water dipped over the older woman's curves—whether remnants of shower water or sweat, Amanda didn't know. She bit her lip as Olivia pushed stray hairs out of her face, her clip doing little to keep her hair contained anymore.

The lieutenant looked positively disheveled, and it was the sexiest thing Amanda had ever seen.

Gingerly, Amanda pulled her fingers from the brunette, kissing the top of her mound to soothe any discomfort before running her hands up and down the older woman's legs. "You okay?"

Olivia didn't hesitate. "Better than okay," she said huskily. She pushed a lock of Amanda's hair behind her ear before lightly tapping the younger woman's shoulder. "Come here," she prompted. She helped to pull Amanda to her feet, immediately wrapping her arms around the slender woman and releasing a muted groan when they were once again pressed together, skin-on-skin. "That was amazing," Olivia whispered. She smiled, nuzzling her nose against Amanda's before pressing her lips to the younger woman's. Deepening the kiss when she felt Amanda's lips part against hers, Olivia moaned at the lingering taste of her release on the blonde's tongue as it massaged her own.

Moments later, still wrapped in each other's arms, Amanda pulled her lips from the older woman's, migrating across her cheek before planting open-mouthed kisses along the line of the other woman's neck to her shoulder, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin as she watched goosebumps erupt across the tanned expanse of flesh beneath her lips.

"We should probably think about getting out," Amanda murmured between kisses, fighting a shiver of her own when Olivia lightly traced the curve of her spine with her finger. Really, she didn't want to leave-if she could find a way to never, ever have to leave Olivia's arms again, now that she'd been in them, she'd never look back. But reality was hard to ignore, and as the water hitting the back of her legs shifted from lukewarm to cold, she knew that they needed to get dressed.

What happened after that, well, she could only hope they would figure it out.

* * *

They dressed in silence, and with each garment, Olivia noticed Amanda growing less flirtatious and more distant, until the older woman could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of the detective.

"Are you okay, Amanda?" she asked. She cautiously eyed the other woman as she took a seat on the wooden bench, pulling her socks over her bare feet.

"Yeah," Amanda muttered, her tone distracted. The blonde fastened the buckle on her belt before moving to button her shirt, not noticing-or rather, ignoring-the way Olivia's eyes were glued to her creamy chest as it slowly disappeared from her view. "Just...thinking."

Olivia nodded, figuring as much, and pulled on first one boot then the other before standing and facing the blonde. "About what?" She couldn't keep the trepidation from seeping into her own voice, suddenly fearful that the younger woman was coming to regret the shift between them before they'd even had a chance to define what it was, or what it meant.

Amanda took a breath and looked at Olivia carefully before stepping closer and putting her hands on the lieutenant's hips. "I guess," she began, "I'm just wondering…" Amanda looked up, searching for the words as Olivia's eyebrows rose expectantly, the brunette's arms wrapping around the lithe waist of the younger woman and pulling her closer. "Just...where we go from here, y'know?" Amanda finished, her eyes searching the brunette's; beseeching, almost.

Olivia smiled, relieved that Amanda's pensiveness was not because she was seeking a way out, but rather, a way forward. "Well," she started, reaching up and fixing Amanda's collar. "The way I see it, we have two options."

Amanda held her breath and brown eyes darted between blue as Olivia paused, biting her lip and watching the emotions from a thousand different scenarios play out in the younger woman's eyes. Finally, she put Amanda out of her misery and grinned.

"Your place...or mine?"

* * *

 **I think I may have written myself into a part three. So, what do you think: Amanda's place, or Olivia's?**


End file.
